pompfandomcom-20200214-history
The Large Consortium
"The Large Consortium shall rule!" -Old Pomp The Large Consortium is the premier crime network in the Pomp Universe, created and run by former Pomp Empire ruler Old Pomp. With its vast resources, its network has spread everywhere in the universe, gaining a military force large enough to be a serious threat. They fight and play both sides, though their true goal is fats and wealth. Founding After Nature threw Old Pomp out due to his monstrous weight, the massive fatso was down but not out. With his pathetic coup attempt thwarted, Old Pomp needed a new source of income, fast. Thus, he gathered the top crime lords to his fat palace. Among them, a former Nibbono Elite Guard named Nibby Fen openly supported Old Pomp. With Old Pomp's resources, Nibby Fen's military expertise and the grudging backing of several major crime lords, the Large Consortium was born. Corruption Spreads As the Large Consortium spread, more and more systems were corrupted by it, with piracy, intimidation, bribery, etc. becoming common on many worlds. Despite this, Nature and Baby Tech remained oblivious to the looming threat of the Large Consortium, locked in their two-way war. Thus, the Consortium's fame and power spread everywhere. Soon, Nibby Fen felt confident enough to launch the Consortium's first military attack. The Fat Campaign In a devastating lightning strike, new and unforseen navies and armies burst out of deep space, conquering several key sectors and carving a large chunk of territory from both Nature and Tech. Caught completely off guard, the two longtime enemies had no choice but to break off combat to deal with the new threat. Finally, the Consortium was halted at critical chokepoints, but the damage had been done. The Large Consortium now controlled a third of the galaxy openly, with hundreds more systems corrupted. The Uneasy Truce With its newfound territory as well as the huge supply of fat from Old Pomp, the Large Consortium had become a incredible threat to the galaxy. In desperation, Nature and Tech agreed to a temporary truce to deal with the Large Consortium. Dubbed the "Thin Alliance", this coalition fought back, pushing back the Consortium's fleets. Power Struggles At the same time, all was not well in the Large Consortium. Awestruck by the new wealth and power of the Consortium, the crime lords that had once mocked it were now jostling for power in the organization. A especially ambitious group of pomps called the "Crime Chiefs" plotted to overthrow Old Pomp and Nibby Fen. This revolt was put down brutally by Old Pomp, who bulldozed over the Crime Chiefs' HQ. However, the distraction cost the Consortium the key fast-food sector of Burger King along with its surrounding systems. The united front of Nature and Tech was slowly beating back the Consortium, despite Nibby Fen's best efforts. Barely Holding Main Article: Battle of Butt In an effort to hold off the offensive and give the Consortium a breather, Nibby Fen mustered the Consortium's remaining fleets and lured the Thin Alliance into a trap. In the resulting Battle of Butt, the Thin Alliance's fleets were smashed. The tattered remnants limped back to their territory. Though the offensive of the Thin Alliance had been halted, the Consortium was near defeat, with just 120 warships out of their once glorious thousand. They had also lost five of their newly-gained sectors to the enemy. To make matters worse, half of the Consortium's crime lord backers hd deserted them since the Thin Alliance's offensive. The Consortium needed a miracle, fast. Consortium's Revival/Present Day Luckily for the Large Consortium, several things changed in the balance of power. Firstly, the Thin Alliance was beginning to fall apart, largely due to Nature's trickery and cruelty to babies. With the Consortium 'defeated', Nature brutally attacked her former allies, ravaging Tech's tattered Rebellion. Secondly, Old Pomp had finally learnt how to harness his enormous fat, using it to produce huge numbers of surprisingly effective fat-ships. And finally, Nibby Fen had given the activation order for every single undercover Old Pomp drone inside the Thin Alliance. Nature and Tech were respectively bombarded with attacks, sabotage and outright rebellion from their own ranks. All these things combined ensured the survival and growth of the Large Consortium. Units of the Large Consortium THIS SECTION IS CURRENTLY UNAVAILABLE